Le das Sentido a mi vida
by Rochy.Renguera73
Summary: Se aman, pero los prejuicios, y los miedos no dejan que los sentimientos avancen naturalmente.
1. Al Que He Sangrado

_Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic, así que acepto críticas y opiniones, les informo que lo pongo en categoría M porque probablemente allá algún lemmon más adelante, voy a tratar de actualizar seguido espero que la musa me acompañe, bueno sin más me despido, espero sus comentarios. Está de más decir que todos los derechos pertene__cen a J. K Rowling y yo solo hago esto porque tengo ganas jajajaj_

_Un beso_

_Rocío_

* * *

Era un martes lluvioso de otoño, 11 de la noche, el castillo estaba envuelto en la total normalidad, silencio, sonido de gotas caer, el viento soplando, las copas de los arboles mecidas por el viento, Hermione transitaba el camino así las mazmorras, el territorio del murciélago más temido de todo Hogwarts, pero para ella era el hombre que siempre espero que siempre amo, todavía recordaba ese momento cuando pensó que lo perdía, que se iba de la tierra de los vivos.

**FLASH BACK**

Severus Snape yacía muerto en el suelo de la casa de los gritos, su cuello goteaba sangre, el olor a muerte se podía sentir por todos lados, hacia unos momentos le había dado sus más preciados recuerdos a Potter, ya nada lo unía a este mundo, ya su deuda con Lily estaba saldada, se sentía flotar, que todo ya había quedado atrás, que ya podía abandonar este mundo, y encontrarse con su amor, su gran amor, volver a ver esos ojos verdes, ese oasis de perdición. Pero no; una insufrible sabelotodo le tenía que salvar la vida.

La castaña lloraba desconsoladamente mientras vertía las lágrimas de fénix en la herida, desde lo más profundo de su corazón salía sus alaridos: - "Mi amor no te mueras, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma no me dejes mi vida, yo te voy a salvar, no te vayas por favor".

Pasadas las semanas Snape se despertaba, abrió los ojos dejo entrar lentamente la luz, cuando se acostumbró a esta pudo percibir unos rizos castaños desparramados en la mesita de luz al lado de su cama, maldita chiquilla entrometida, pensó, respiro hondo, y proceso el hecho de que estaba vivo que a pesar de no querer seguir en este mundo estaba en él, se resignó a seguir, tal vez la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad, todavía recordaba las palabras de Granger, sus lágrimas, su desesperación, y sintió que su corazón volvía a sentir algo que hacía tiempo no sentía, calor, afecto, ganas de seguir luchando, pero no se podía atar a ella, le llevaba 19 años, 19 malditos años, Hermione es una niña, con muchas cosas por vivir, experiencia que ganar, el no podría jamás hacerle eso a la pequeña, prefería lastimarla y decirle la verdad, seria por primera vez completamente sincero en su vida, tendría que hablar con Granger.

_Snape: - Granger!_

Una Hermione sobresaltada se desprendía de los brazos de Morfeo.

_Hermione. - Profesor Snape está usted bien?_

_Snape: - si Granger gracias a usted me encuentro vivo... no crea que no escuche lo que dijo mientras me salvaba la vida, no se sobresalte ni se avergüence - dijo esto notando el sonrojo y el nerviosismo de su alumna - no me enojo, ni la voy a castigar pero creo que tenemos que hablar, cuando me den el alta vamos a tener una conversación sobre esos sentimientos suyos_

_Hermione: - Profesor el medimago me informo que mañana a la mañana le dan el alta que ya usted está en perfectas condiciones, espero con nervios y muchas ansias poder tener esa conversación con usted, ya no tengo miedo ya no aguanto más todo lo que siento necesito abrirle mi corazón, aunque este nerviosa y me de vergüenza necesito decirle absolutamente todo lo que tengo en mi para usted_

_Snape: - perfecto señorita Granger, la espero mañana a las 11 de la noche en mi despacho_

_Hermione: - allí estaré profesor ahora lo dejo descansar, hasta mañana por la noche_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mientras recordaba sin darse cuenta llego al despacho de Severus, tomo una gran bocanada de aire dándose ánimos, era ahora o nunca y toco la puerta.

_Snape: - Adelante, tome asiento Señorita Granger_ - dijo con su voz aterciopelada

Hermione se sentó frente al escritorio del pocionista

_Hermione: - Bien creo que es momento que le explique, todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 15 años, fue en una de sus clases profesor usted me miro fijo y me perdí en sus ojos, sentí que mi alma estaba desnuda ante usted, sentí algo que nunca sentí, amor, deseo, ganas de pasar mi vida a su lado - tomo aire y continuo - soy virgen y todo mi deseo sexual lo tengo con usted, deseo que sea mi primer hombre, que me haga sentir mujer, ya se la diferencia de edad, ya sé que usted es mi profesor, porque a pesar de la guerra voy a recuperar mi último año de Hogwarts y sé que no voy a poder sobrevivir si no lo siento, lo necesito como el aire que respiro cuando pensé que moría, sentí que mi alma se moría con usted._

_Snape: - Señorita Granger déjeme explicarle mi posición, desde que me salvo la vida empecé a sentir cosas con usted, me alaga lo que me dice y que tenga esos deseos hacia mi persona, pero no puedo aceptar una relación entre nosotros, por más que lo desee, usted es una niña, no puedo caer en las garras del de la lujuria, por Merlín, usted es virgen, por más que me muera de deseo de hacerla mía, no puedo permitirlo, simplemente no puedo, si nosotros hacemos el amor, no vamos a poder dejar de hacerlo reiteradas veces, y luego qué?... yo no puedo tener una relación con usted, no soy un chiquillo, no puedo mantener una relación con una mujercita 19 años menor, que es mi alumna, yo no tengo su espíritu juvenil, lo siento mucho pero le voy a pedir por favor que haga como que no haya sucedido nada._

_Hermione: - Snape por favor no me haga esto, siento como mi corazón se destroza- decía entre lágrimas - Por favor no me destruya._

_Snape: - lo siento mucho pero no puedo, no quiero lastimarte pequeña en unos años cuando este con alguien de su edad, alguien que le haga bien me lo va a agradecer_

_Hermione: - Pero no quiero a alguien de mi edad lo quiero a usted Snape, es lo único que necesito para ser feliz_

_Snape: - Lo siento mi niña lo siento, quiero que sepas que esto me destroza a mi también lo único que le puedo ofrecer es una amistad, mis consejos y todo lo que esto conlleva_

_Hermione: - De acuerdo lo acepto antes que perderlo_

_Snape: - De acuerdo puede tutearme Granger si así lo desea_

_Hermione: - de acuerdo Severus vos también podes tutearme, lo único que te voy a pedir antes que me retire a mi dormitorio es que me des un abrazo_

Snape sintió que se le quebró el corazón, él no era para nada un hombre sentimental, era una persona oscura, fría, todavía no sabía porque había actuado tan amable con Hermione, suponía era el amor que empezaba a sentir por la chica, por un momento pensó que porque no seguir esta nueva oportunidad de cambiar su vida, pero por supuesto solo con esa niña, su nueva amiga, solo ella vería su parte amable, para el resto seguiría siendo el temido murciélago de las mazmorras. Y la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca abrazo a nadie, con el alma a flor de piel la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos, cuando se separaron, Severus hablo

_Snape: - Queres venir a almorzar a mi despacho mañana Hermione_

_Hermione: - me encantaría Severus, bueno me tengo que ir hasta mañana._

_Snape: - Hasta mañana pequeña._

Y así se retiraba una pequeña insufrible sabelotodo del despacho del profesor más temido de Hogwarts. Una muchacha que no pudo dormir pensando cómo hacer para que su sexy profesor olvidara el miedo y se entregara a ella y un oclumante que no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña. Lentamente ambos se entregaron al sueño.


	2. Reyes de la triste felicidad

_"Somos simplemente dos almas perdidas, nadando en una misma pecera, años, tras año. Corriendo por el mismo suelo viejo ¿Que hemos encontrado? Los mismos miedos de siempre."_

_Pink Floyd – Wish You Were Here_

7 de la mañana, una Hermione ojerosa, despeinada, y con un malambo en la cabeza se despertaba, agarro su uniforme, se dirigió al baño, se ducho y se cambió. Al llegar al gran comedor, se encontró con su pelirrojo amigo, Ron Weasley, al sentarse a la mesa, el zanahorio la miro con una ternura que nunca antes había visto en su amigo.

Ron: - Hermione, que hermosa estas el día de hoy!

Hermione: - Muchas gracias Ron

Ron: Hermione hay algo que debo decirte, algo que hace tiempo siento y no puedo evitar, me estoy enamorando de vos, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, yo sé que tal vez no te lo esperabas esto, pero me encantaría que seas mi novia, por favor no me contestes ahora pensalo.

Dicho esto se abrazó a su amiga, Hermione solo podía pensar que aunque fuera una actitud bastante Slytherin, podría usar lo que sentía su amigo para darle celos a su pocionista favorito, tal vez si le pedía algún consejo conseguía este propósito, y él se entregaría a lo que sentía, y si no funcionaba siempre estaba la probabilidad de ponerse a salir con su amigo, y generar un plan más elaborado para generar en Severus lo que ella quería, que se diera cuenta que solo estando juntos podrían ser felices, solo uniendo sus almas podrían sentirse completos, pensando eso termino de desayunar y comenzó con sus clases del corriente día.

**_¿Qué podemos hacer cuando se sienta mal?  
Si está bancando su bronca masticando vidrios_**

Desde la mesa de los profesores un hombre alto, de oscura melena, con una voz profunda y sensual _(NA: recuerdo la voz de Alan Rickman y ahhh me vuelvo loca jajajaja_) destilaba odio y celos hacia Weasley, el ya hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ron hacia su castaña, y ver como la abrazaba, como la apretaba a su cuerpo, no lo pudo tolerar y se fue a su despacho, con su tan particular forma de ondear su capa, al llegar abrió un libro y trato de leer un poco sobre pociones avanzadas, por supuesto no se pudo concentrar, en lo único en que pensaba era en Hermione, en su pelo, en su aroma, sus labios, su cuerpo, empezó a pensar si hacia lo correcto, si estaba bien dejarla libre, en porque no mejor entregarse a su deseo, en amar, en besarla, en hacerle el amor; pero él era el adulto, no podía dejar que las hormonas lo dominaran, ella se merecía ser feliz con alguien de su edad.

**_¿Quién sacará las astillas de su corazón?  
¿Qué podrán decir? ¿Quién lo va a convencer?_**

De esa manera llego el mediodía, en las mazmorras retumba el sonido del toque de Hermione en la puerta del despacho de Snape, se escucha un oscuro "Adelante".

Hermione: ¿Hola Severus, como estuvo tu día? - le dijo de manera amable pero a la vez tratando de mostrar la mayor indiferencia amorosa, tratando de tratarlo como un amigo.

Severus: - Hola Hermione, bien mi día estuvo igual que siempre rodeado de chiquillos inútiles que no saben hacer nada de sus vidas, en cuanto a ti pequeña te vi demasiado cercana con tu amigo Weasley

Hermione: - Celoso Snape? – Lentamente supo que su plan estaba funcionando, aunque dudaba que su sexy amor se entregara tan fácil, tendría que lucharla para estar con él pero no le importaba sabia en el fondo de su corazón que todo estaría bien, tenía ese presentimiento.

Snape: - Para nada Granger, ahora Hermione gustas sentarte, podemos comer aquí en mi despacho si querés.

Hermione: - Por supuesto Severus.

Se sentaron y Snape con un chasquido de sus dedos, apareció un elfo al cual le pido que les traiga un poco de pollo al horno para poder comer ambos, a los segundos apareció la comida con un plato con sus respectivos cubiertos para los dos, se sentaron y comenzaron a almorzar.

Snape: - ¿Ahora decime linda, que hablabas con tu zanahorio amigo hoy?

Hermione: - Bueno está bien te cuento, ya que sos mi amigo, seguro me podrás dar una mejor opinión, bien Ron me dijo que me ama y que quiere ser mi novio, y la verdad no sé qué hacer, sabes que te amo a vos, pero debido a lo que me dijiste, creo que no estaría mal darme una oportunidad de volver a amar a otra persona.

**_Se ha convertido en daga el dolor de este tonto rey,  
rey de un reino sin mundo, reino que no tiene ley,  
rey que se desangra pero aún tiene esperanzas,  
serás feliz siendo triste, rey qué puedo decirte_**

Snape trago con dificultad, que hacia ¿dejaba de lado sus sentimientos y dejaba que su castaña ser feliz con Weasley o se abalanzaba y la hacía suya para siempre? Opto por la primera opción era un adulto y se tenía que comportar de esa manera y contesto:

Snape: - Hermione me parece que no estaría mal que le des la oportunidad a Weasley, si bien no tiene muchas neuronas, puede que sea un buen candidato, sabes que lo que te haga bien a vos me hace bien a mí.

Terminado el tema siguieron conversando de banalidades, al atardecer Hermione se retiró del despacho de su profesor a buscar a su amigo y futuro novio Ronald, su plan para conquistar al príncipe mestizo estaba en marcha y no iba a perder ninguna oportunidad que se le presentase, sabía que Severus estaba celoso y haría que ese sentimiento creciera hasta que no lo pudiera tolerar más.

* * *

**Las partes en cursiva y negrita centradas pertenecen a una canción llamada El rey de la triste felicidad de una banda Argentina de rock llamada La Renga (una de mis bandas favoritas)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y la las que comentaron espero no defraudarlas y que les vaya gustando mi historia un beso enorme**

**Rocío**


	3. Ahogados de Razón

Una nueva mañana se presentaba en Hogwarts, el desayuno en el gran comedor no seria lo mismo el día de hoy para un oscuro profesor, una castaña Griffindor y una zanahoria andante, al llegar Hermione visualizo a su sensual profesor y a su muy útil amigo, se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, con una sensualidad nunca vista en ella, se acercó a Ronald y le dio un apasionado beso sin que el se lo esperara, cuando el aire empezaba a hacer falta se separaron y un embobado Ron, miraba a una calculadora Hermione sin darse cuenta lo que ese beso escondía detrás.

Hermione: - Ron quiero ser tu novia

Ron: - No sabes cuánto espere este momento

Y se unieron en otro beso ante las miradas de unos atolondrados alumnos y unos asombrados profesores, nadie excepto Hermione se dio cuenta que una capa ondeante proveniente de aquella mesa se retiraba del gran comedor, al finalizar el desayuno los leones se dirigieron a la primer clase del día, pociones con el murciélago.

"Adelante" se escuchó en las mazmorras, los alumnos pasaron al aula, "sigan las instrucciones del pizarrón tienen una hora y media para finalizar y no quiero que vuele ni una mosca me entendieron… COMIENZEN!", Hermione se dio cuenta que su profesor estaba molesto, más de lo habitual, sabía que su plan estaba funcionando, mientras hacia su poción, su reciente novio la zanahoria Weasley le enviaba un pergamino que no llego a agarrar, porque el líder de la casa de las serpientes se le adelanto.

Snape: - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Mmmm a ver vamos a leer lo que dice para que toda la clase se entere: "_Hermione quiero que sepas que sos la flor más bella que pude encontrar, sos hermosa, todavía no puedo creer que seas mi novia, te amo, siempre tuyo Ronald_" Sr Weasley no puedo creer que sepa escribir más de dos palabras, la verdad impresionante, puede dejar las tonterías de adolescente hormonado con Granger y ponerse a trabajar, 50 puntos menos para Griffindor.

Luego de esto la clase continuo con total normalidad, cuando Hermione se iba a retirar del aula, escucha esa sensual voz que siempre aparecía en sus sueños mojados

Snape: - Granger quédese un momento por favor

Hermione: - Si profesor

Cuando todos los alumnos se retiraron Severus agarro a su alumna de una forma brusca y la abrazo y al oído le dijo:

Snape: - Hermione veo que te pusiste de novia con el inútil de Weasley

Hermione: - Claro Severus creo que un oscuro profesor me recomendó hacer eso, después de decirme que él no quería tener nada conmigo y que mejor que sea su amiga, ¿o me equivoco?

Snape: - Para nada Hermione, para nada – le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en el cuello – solo espero que te respete y te cuide nada más que eso pequeña

Hermione: - mmmm Severus no me beses en el cuello así que tengo novio, ahora si no tenes nada más para decirme me retiro – mientras le decía al oído – te quiero Severus y mucho – luego chupo un poco el lóbulo de la oreja de Snape algo que al pocionista volvió loco.

Hermione ante el congelamiento de su profesor se desprendió del abrazo y se marchó sabiendo que su plan está funcionando perfectamente, al salir su flamante novio que la estaba esperando la abraza, la besa, y le dice.

Ron: - Hermione tengo una sorpresa para vos nos encontramos a las 10 en la torre de astronomia ¿te parece?

Hermione: - Me encantaría amor

Y así se retiraron a las siguientes clases, mientras el jefe de las serpientes se quemaba el cerebro pensando ya que sin que el zanahoria se diera cuenta se metió en su mente y puedo ver que pensaba estar sexualmente con su castaña esa noche pasara lo que pasara, quisiera ella o no; por supuesto el estaría alerta ya que en caso de que ella quisiera aunque le partiera el alma él sabía que fue por culpa suya que ella se fue con Weasley , pero si su princesa no quería él no iba a permitir que le toque un pelo a su amor el seria su salvador y protector y con esto continuo con las clases que le quedaban.


	4. Triste cancion de amor

**Bueno mujeres llego el gran momento es un capitulo no apto para menores si bien tiene su lado tierno es un poco caliente así que perdón si lastimo susceptibilidades, va dedicado a las chicas del escuadrón son geniales mujeres, el tema que está en negrita y cursiva es de la banda mexicana el Tri y se titula como este capítulo, aunque sea del Tri yo escribí este capítulo escuchando la versión de La Renga recomiendo escucharlo mientras lo leen ahora si me despido las quiero muchachas**

* * *

Callo la noche en el castillo, Hermione se iba a encontrar con su zanahoria andante en la torre de astronomía, al subir siente que la agarran de atrás y le besan el cuello con desesperación y lujuria, era Ron quien la besaba de esa forma descontrolada, Granger forcejeó con su novio para que la suelte, Ron la da vuelta la apreta contra sí y le dice "Hermione ¿qué pasa no me deseas, no queres estar conmigo mi amor?" Hermione solo lloraba y lloraba y le decía que no que no quería estar de esa manera que era muy pronto, que por favor la respetara, Ron la agarra bruscamente del brazo y la besa a la fuerza mientras le empezaba a arrancar la ropa gritando que iba a ser de el quisiera o no porque le pertenecía era suya y de nadie más, la tira al piso, Hermione estaba solamente con su ropa interior, cuando Weasley estaba por despojarla de los últimos pedazos de tela que la cubrían, se escucha un grito CRUCIO, Ron se retorcía en el piso.

Snape:- Asquerosa alimaña la vas a pagar caro, atrás mío viene la directora McGonagall seguramente te echaran de la escuela o iras preso a Askaban, poco me importa ahora me llevo a Hermione conmigo sucia cucharacha.

Dicho eso Severus realizo un hechizo para que Ron no se pudiera escapar mientras llegaba la directora, levanto a Hermione del piso y en brazos la llevo a su dormitorio, la acostó en su cama y cuando se iba a retirar siente el brazo de su amaba que lo empuja hacia ella quedando nariz con nariz, frente con frente; Hermione lo mira a los ojos a su amor y le dice.

Hermione: - Te amo mi amor sos mi salvador, no me alejes por favor

**_Ella existió solo en un sueño  
y él es el poema que el poeta nunca escribió.  
Y en la eternidad los dos  
unieron sus almas para darle vida  
a esta triste canción de amor._**

Dicho esto lo beso, con todo el amor que tenía dentro, al principio Snape respondía al beso de forma tranquila pero al pasar el tiempo, se empezó a entregar, a acariciarla, a sentir su piel cuando sintió que todo se iba de las manos soltó sus labios e hizo que su reina se sentara, mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

Snape: - Mi vida yo también te amo, pero no podemos seguir así no quiero que sufras, y conmigo solo vas a sufrir, pensa como nos van a mirar todos cuando se enteren que estamos juntos, nadie va apoyar nuestra relación

Hermione: - Mi amor no me importa yo solo quiero estar con vos, que borres lo que esa alimaña me hizo quiero que me cures que me ames que me hagas tuya, quiero ser tuya para siempre, y si el resto no me acompaña no me importa solo me importas vos mi vida por favor te necesito

**_Él es como el mar  
y ella como la luna  
y en las noches de luna llena hacen el amor.  
Y en la eternidad los dos  
unieron sus almas para darle vida  
a esta triste canción de amor._**

Severus se rindió ante las últimas palabras y la empezó a besar apasionadamente, lentamente comenzó a acariciarla, a tocar su piel, a besar su cuello, escucharla gemir era la más maravillosa música, despacio la fue despojando de su ropa interior, era la cosa más maravillosa que haya visto, toda depilada, con los pechos firmes, con ese olor a juventud y pureza, comenzó besándole los pechos, lentamente chupando su erguido pezón mientras su niña gemía de placer, luego fue succionando mas rápido, cuando se cansó de sus pechos fue bajando por su panza recorriéndola con su lengua y llenándola de besos, por ultimo llego a su vagina.

Hermione:- ¿Amor te gusta lo que ves?

Snape:- Si me encanta mi amor, tengo ganas de comerme toda tu conchita, ¿la princesa quiere que me la coma toda?

Hermione:- Si mi amor cómeme toda, haceme lo que quieras

Severus se descontrolo, empezó a lamer los labios de su vagina, a chupar su clítoris, a jugar con su nariz entre sus labios.

Hermione:- Si mi amor, siii esto es el cielo, seguí no pares voy a acabar ¿queres mi juguito amor?

Snape:- Si mi vida dame de beber mi amor

Dicho esto Hermione acabo, Severus se colocó encima de su castaña, verla con esa cara de felicidad después de acabar era estar en el paraíso, espero un momento a que se reponga y se inclinó para decirle dulcemente al oído

Snape:- ¿Te gusto mi amor?

Hermione:- Me encanto mi amor fue maravilloso nunca sentí nada parecido en mi vida

Snape:- Me alegro mi vida, ¿queres continuar?

Hermione:- Me encantaría mi vida quiero ser tuya, tuya para siempre.

Snape:- ¿Estas segura amor?

Hermione:- Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida

**_Él es como un dios y ella como una virgen  
y los dioses les enseñaron a pecar.  
Y en la eternidad los dos  
unieron sus almas para darle vida  
a esta triste canción de amor_**

Dicho esto, Snape se colocó en su entrada y mirándola a los ojos fue entrando lentamente en ella, era tan estrecha, tan deliciosamente mojada, era como estar en el olimpo, luego de estar un largo rato ingresando en su castañita, sintió esa barrera que para toda mujer es un antes y un después, la miro a los ojos y le dijo "Amor estas lista", "Si mi vida por favor" y la penetro completamente.

Snape:- ¿Mi amor estas bien?

Hermione:- Genial amor continua por favor

Fueron las palabras mágicas, la penetro nuevamente comenzando el vaivén de su cuerpo, al rato de seguir con ese ritmo constante, escucho a su reina gemir y fue el inicio de un rosario de gritos, gemidos y fluidos, aumento el ritmo cada vez más fuerte, comenzó a sentir como se contraía el cuerpo de su mujer sabiendo que el fin para ella estaba cerca, escuchaba sus gemidos diciéndole que no parara que ya acababa, al sentir todo el jugo de su mujer cubrir su miembro, se dio cuenta que ella había llegado al paraíso, y siguió embistiéndola en con ritmo desenfrenado, de esa forma su castaña acabo una vez más, Severus al sentir que su princesa iba a acabar nuevamente no soporto y eyaculo dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que ella producía un último gemido, y lo llenaba de sus jugos, de esta forma Hermione perdía su virginidad, lentamente el príncipe mestizo salió de su princesa, recostándose en la cama, abrazo a su castaña, la apretó contra su pecho y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, tenían mucho que hablar y procesar pero eso sería por la mañana.


	5. Entre tus piernas y las mias

**Mujeres he vuelto con un capitulo un tanto caliente al principio, asi que perdon si lastimo alguna suceptibilidad, aclaro que la Hermione que tengo en mente es un mujer mas lanzada y no tan mojigata jajajaj es un poco mas sudaka por decirlo de alguna manera, espero que les guste LAS QUIEROOOO**

* * *

Amaneció, un Severus Snape completamente excitado se despertaba de una de las mejores noches de su vida, su castaña amada le estaba dando una terrible mamada, la veía bajar y subir su cabeza, sentía todo su miembro en su boca mientras suavemente le pasaba la lengua, como pudo estiro la mano hacia su mesita de luz y agarro unos cigarrillos muggles una adicción que nunca pudo dejar, se lo prendió y disfruto de todo lo que la castaña le hacía, cuando sentía que no podía mas le avisa a su mujer que estaba por acabar, y ella como buena hembra se tragó toda la semilla de su hombre.

Hermione: - ¿Te gusto mi amor?

Snape:- Mucho mi vida, amor perdón si fui muy brusco ayer, o muy desubicado con vos era tu primera vez, podría haber sido más tierno y no tan salvaje, no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros mi vida, sabes que quiero estar con vos, pero lo que vos decidas está bien.

Hermione: - Mi vida me diste tanto amor que me hiciste sentir que el cielo existía entre tus piernas y las mías, fue maravilloso, me encanto que fuera así real y no todo salido de un cuento de hadas, me excitas tanto mi amor, mas viéndote fumar, soy tan sexi mi amor, y me encanta tu salvajismo, aclarado ese punto, yo también deseo estar con vos, quisiera que los dos nos fuéramos de este castillo que nos alejemos de esta guerra, de esta hipocresía, quiero aprender sobre pociones, creo que me podes ayudar, podemos dedicarnos los dos a la investigación, quiero vivir con vos, ser la madre de tus hijos Severus te amo, mas después de lo que me paso con ese idiota de Ronald, si no hubieras estado ahí no sé qué habría pasado, solo quiero que vaya Askaban que no me pueda hacer daño, aunque sé que siempre me vas a proteger, quiero ser más adulta, ya me canse de la imagen de nena buena que tienen todos, esta soy yo, mi yo verdadero.

Snape: - Nena me dejas sin palabras, me volves loco y tu idea de vivir juntos y de dedicarnos a la investigación me encanta, por supuesto que me encantaría que seas la madre de mis hijos, que tengan tu nariz hermosa, del estúpido de Weasley yo personalmente me voy a encargar de que no vuelva a ver la luz del día, a lo que me decís de tu personalidad me encanta que estes asi, que dejes la falsedad que envuelve a casi todos acá, me encanta que pienses asi, serias una digna Slytherin mi amor y eso me excita mucho.¿ Ahora mi princesa creo que nos vendría bien un baño, le gustaría acompañarme?

Hermione: - Obvio mi amor

Dicho esto dos desnudos Hermione y Severus se metieron en la ducha, se tocaron, se acariciaron y se entregaron a sus bajos instintos nuevamente, luego de cambiarse se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora McGonagall, al llegar Snape pronuncia la contraseña, ya en la oficina ven a Ron y a varios agentes del ministerio que estaban investigando lo que había sucedido, antes de que lleven a Hermione a un lugar mas tranquilo para tomarle declaraciones Snape pide la palabra

Snape:- Antes que nada me gustaría decir ante todos ustedes y especialmente ante vos Minerva, Hermione y yo estamos saliendo, nos gustaría que supieras que renuncio y que me la llevo como aprendiz de pociones, ella va a vivir conmigo, sabes que no tiene a sus padres y que ella siempre te vio como un ejemplo a seguir por lo tanto creo que tenías derecho a saberlo, y a ustedes agentes espero que sean justo y que no permitan que esa cucaracha vea la luz del día.

McGonagall: - Severus me sorprendiste con tus palabras pero creo que sepas que aunque todavía estoy en shock, tienen todo mi apoyo es tiempo de que ustedes dos sean felices, cuentan con todo mi amor y mi ayuda, por el título no te preocupes con el nivel académico de Hermione podemos darte el título de graduada sin problemas, ahora sin más Hermione querida podrías dirigirte con los agentes al aula de pociones.

Luego de decir eso la castaña se fue con los agentes donde declaro todo lo acontecido.


	6. Tu eres su Seguridad

**Como andan mis bellas mujeres, acá vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, informo que si bien en este no hay sexo, hay algunas palabras un poco subidas de tono jajajaja no puedo con mi genio y sale mi esencia jajajaj me alegro que les vaya gustando mi historia las quiero mis mujeres adictas a Severus**

* * *

Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras con los agentes del ministerio donde declaro todo lo que había pasado, al finalizar se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora, Snape pidió hablar a solas con los agentes

Snape: - Señores yo se que lo que paso con Weasley va a ir a juicio, le quería pedir que no expongan a Hermione delante de todo el jurado del wizengamot, no creo que esté preparada si bien todavía no se quebró y finge que no pasó nada creo que no sería bueno que se exponga creo que primero tiene que aceptar todo en su cabeza y como segundo favor me gustaría que me dejen un rato a solas con Weasley y con total impunidad, creo que me lo merezco como héroe de guerra, ese cerdo casi viola a mi mujer no me voy a conformar solo con que vaya a Azkaban, así que o lo hago por derecha o por izquierda pero con la cárcel no me voy a conformar, así que ustedes deciden

Agente 1: - No se preocupe señor Snape le dejaremos desquitarse como hombres también nos indigna tiene nuestro apoyo

Snape: - Muchas gracias ahora si me disculpan mi mujer me necesita

Dicho esto Severus fue a buscar a su castaña, al llegar al despacho de Minerva, se despidió, le informo a Minerva que se iba a su casa de la Hilandera con Hermione, agarro a su mujer de la mano y se dirigieron a su cuarto, el mestizo le pidió a uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo que trajera las cosas de Hermione, en cinco minutos el elfo ya había regresado con todo lo necesario para abandonar el castillo, el morocho agarro a su castaña de la mano y se apareció en su casa de la Hilandera, al ingresar a la casa vio la sorpresa de Hermione de ver que vivía en un barrio muggle.

Snape: - Que pasa mi amor no podes creer que viva en un barrio muggle, antes de que preguntes esta era la casa de mis padres, y ahora es nuestra, vaaaa… si queres vivir conmigo mi sol, yo voy a entender si no te gusta mucho ya que está bastante descuidada pero creo que podemos arreglarla lo suficientemente bien, ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione: - Me encanta la idea mi amor, aunque todavía no caigo hasta antes de ayer no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros porque vos no querías, y hoy estoy acá en tu casa, quedándome a vivir con vos, después de haber hecho el amor, después de que ese pendejo hijo de puta me quisiera violar.- dicho esto se quebró en llanto, se golpeaba con los puños en las manos, se agarraba el pelo.

Severus la agarro en brazos, la llevo al baño, la desnudo, la metió en la bañadera donde comenzó a hacerle mimos, y a decirle que todo estaba bien que ese pendejo se las iba a pagar a los dos, que él no iba a dejar que le pase nada, al tranquilizarse Hermione, Snape la volvió a agarrar en brazos, la seco y la llevo a la cama donde dejo que descansara, mientras el preparaba algo para comer, no le gustaba ver a su mujer así pero sabía que era mejor que se descargara, y en el fondo de su corazón tampoco comprendía como tan rápido había pasado de no querer tener nada con ella, a tenerla durmiendo en su cama, con planes para armar una familia, aunque no le costó darse cuenta que fue en el momento que la vio tirada en el piso a punto de ser violada por esa cucaracha que se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella y que no tenía que tener miedo, ni preocupaciones que con ella podía ser como no era con nadie, un hombre bueno y amoroso, por supuesto que solo con ella, con la mayoría de los demás seguiría siendo el jodido murciélago que siempre fue, aunque el amor de su castaña lo suavizara un poco la esencia nunca se pierde, y con este pensamiento siguió cocinando para él y su castaña


	7. Hoy te toca ser Feliz

**Buenas mis mujeres, aca estoy yo otra vez trayendoles un poco de sexo y de tortura a Ronald, jajajaj esto esta dedicado a las muchachas del Escuadron las quiero mis mujeres bellas**

* * *

Severus Snape subía las escaleras hacia sus aposentos detrás de el venia flotando una bandeja con un plato de sopa, cubiertos y un vaso de agua para su castañita, abrió la puerta y vio a su mujer despertándose.

Snape: - Buenas noches mi amor, ¿descansaste un poco?, te traje sopa para que te sientas mejor.

Hermione: - Gracias mi amor, si descanse me hizo bien, vení sentate en la cama conmigo amor.

Snape se sentó en la cama como su castaña se lo indico, ella comenzó a comer, reinaba el silencio hasta que Hermione termino de comer.

Hermione: - Gracias mi amor por todo, por la comida, por lo que hiciste durante la crisis que tuve, creo que era lo que necesitaba descargarme, sacar todo de mi ahora ya me siento mejor, igualmente queria que supieras que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar acá con vos viviendo en tu casa, durmiendo en tu cama, aunque me gustaría arreglar algunas cosas, darle un poco de luz, limpiar un poco, modernizar tu casa, y también me gustaría hablar con Harry y con Ginny explicarles que estoy con vos .

Snape: - Me parece muy bien amor, me informaron que mañana ya es el juicio asi que tendriamos que dirigirnos al wizengamot, si queres después de eso podemos ir a comprar muebles nuevos, si queres un tele que imagino te gustara jajajaja a mí no me engañas insufrible sabelotodo lo vi en tu cara jajajaja, antes que me preguntes de donde voy a sacar el dinero, te informo que aunque los Prince no me querían, al morir mi abuelo y mi madre yo herede su fortuna, eso sumado a los años de amargado murciélago de las mazmorras hicieron que no gastara mucho por lo tanto mi niña tengo reservas del dinero muggle que convertí en libras por cualquier emergencia que pudiera surgir, y por ultimo si queres mandarle una lechuza a tus mocosos amigos podes hacerlo, pueden venir acá si queres ahora esta es tu casa.

Hermione no contesto simplemente se abalanzo a esos labios que la volvían loca, comenzaron con un beso despacio, tierno, succionando de manera pausada sus labios, pero rápidamente se fue convirtiendo en un beso salvaje desesperado, sus lenguas eran como lanzas, se atacaban, se probaban, jugaban, rápidamente Severus quedo sobre su castaña y comenzó a lamer su cuello, a darle suaves chupones, rozaba su cuello con sus dientes, la castaña gemía, el príncipe subió hasta su oído de manera sensual le dijo

- No te das una idea de lo que me excitas así hechicera, me volves loco pendejita mía.

- Soy tuya papito toda tuya, haceme lo que quieras

Dicho esto Severus saco su varita de un solo paso procedió a dejarlo a los desnudos, no quería esperar la necesitaba, si ser tonto ni perezoso procedió a penetrar a su mujer, lo hizo primero de manera lenta pero profunda, Hermione gemía sin parar, le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera más fuerte, por supuesto Snape comenzó a realizar movimientos más violentos, bien profundos y salvajes.

- Estas tan apretada, tan mojada, como me calentas mi amor, como me gusta coger con vos mi vida sos perfecta hechicera, sos toda mía, mi a y de nadie más, te amo

- Yo también te amo Severus, amo como me coges ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, así papi asiiiiiii, mmmm sos tan delicioso, perfecto mmmm SOY TODA TUYA AMORRR, AHHHHHHH MMM SENTI COMO TE AACABO AMOR MMMMMMMM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH SIIIIII MMMM TE AMO MI AMOR TE AMOOO

- MMMMM SI AMOR SIIIII QUE RICO COMO ME ACABASTE MMMM QUE DELICIA

- VAMOS SEVERUS ACABA PARA MI LLENAME DE TU ESENCIA MMMMMMM SIIIII ASIIII MI VIDA.

De esa manera un muy excitado Severus Snape acababa dentro de una muy mojada Hermione Granger, salió de ella, se dio vuelta y se prendió un cigarrillo (NA: _no hay nada mejor que el pucho después del sexo jajajajaja_).

Hermione: - Amor puedo probar de tu cigarrillo me da mucha curiosidad.

Snape la miro, su castaña ya era toda una mujer y poco quedaba de la chiquilla tímida, retraída amiga de Potter, estiro la mano y dejo que su castaña agarre el cigarrillo, le enseño como fumar, después de ahogarse con su primera pitada, su niña comenzó a disfrutarlo, no podía creer lo afortunado que era, tenía a su mujer en su cama, acababan de hacer el amor, y mañana le daría su merecido a esa zanahoria inútil, la vida no podía ser mejor.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Una nerviosa Hermione, entraba en el ministerio de la mano de un relajado Severus Snape, al llegar al wizengamot 2 agentes le piden a Snape que los acompañe, lo llevaron a una sala oscura sin ventanas, donde la hortaliza retardada estaba tirado en el piso, le indicaron que tenía una hora que hiciera lo que quisiera menos matarlo, se dirijo hacia el menor de los varones Weasley y de los pelos hizo que se sentara en un silla en el medio de la sala, le escupió la cara y le metió varias trompadas en la cara, nada mejor que unos buenos métodos muggles para descargar tensiones.

Snape: - Esto es lo que te mereces mierda humana por osar tocar a MI mujer, por querer violarla, como se te cruzó por la cabeza inmundicia.

De esta manera empezó una serie de golpes, y de hechizos, crucios y sectusempra iban y venían, de esa manera paso la hora al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un Snape agotado y un zanahorio, lleno de sangre, cortes, moretones y heridas, Snape fue a buscar su mujer mientras los agentes se llevaban a Ron.

Snape se acercó a Hermione la abrazo y se dirigieron a la sala donde iban a juzgar a Weasley, al entrar se encontraron que Ron ya estaba en la sala, también Harry y los Weasley al completo que se acercaron a Hermione diciéndole que le pedían disculpas por lo que Ronald le había echo ella por supuesto les dijo que no era su culpa les conto también que ella estaba viviendo en lo de Severus ya que era el hombre que amaba y con el que quería vivir el resto de su vida, aunque se sorprendieron lo aceptaron con alegría a verla a Hermione tan feliz, el juicio transcurrió con total normalidad, finalmente se decidió darle cadena perpetua en Azkaban a Ron; Contentos con el resultado Hermione y Severus se dirigieron al Londres muggle a comprar.

Primero se dirigieron a comprar ropa para Hermione, renovando todo su guardarropa, camperas de cuero, polleras, vestidos, borsegos, sombras de color negro, delineador, rimmel, medias negras y ralladas en diferentes colores fue parte de su guardarropa, después fueron a comprar electrodomésticos, una televisión, un equipo de música y una computadora fueron algunos de los caprichos muggles de Hermione, Severus no podía estar más feliz de ver a su castaña tan radiante.

Al llegar a su hogar, Hermione le envió una lechuza a Harry y a Ginny para que fueran a almorzar al otro día a lo de Severus de esa forma se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a Severus con la cena, su vida no podía ser mejor.


	8. Ojos que no ven, Corazones que no siente

_Hola mis chicas, me extrañaron? Perdón por tantos meses de demora se me había ido la musa inspiradora, capitulo cortito pero intenso jajajajaj, El tema que esta centrado y en cursiva se llama Cuando estes aca y es de la banda Argentina La Renga. Las quiero_

* * *

Hay algo mejor que despertarse con el hombre de tu vida entre tus brazos, después de haber hecho el amor salvajemente la noche anterior, y después de haber despertado de la misma manera, bueno de esa manera se despertó Hermione, luego de una intensa jornada de sexo y una buena ducha de a dos, Severus y Hermione se encontraban desayunando,

**Mi amor acordate que hoy vienen Harry y Ginny** – Dijo Hermione

**Si mi amor lo sé, tengo que amarte mucho para dejar que el cara rajada y la menor del clan zanahoria vengan a mi casa. **

**Y por eso te amo mi amor.**

De esa forma paso la mañana, entre besos, abrazos caricias, fueron arreglando la casa llenándola de color y vida, al mediodía sonó el timbre, eran el niño que vivo y su novia, Hermione no podía estar más feliz, pasaron toda la tarde charlando, riendo y por supuesto comiendo, Harry y Ginny no podían creer lo linda que era la casa del murciélago, si bien era una casa antigua y no muy grande pero muy acogedora, algo que jamás en la vida esperarían de Snape, principalmente por pensar durante años que su profesor vivía en las mazmorras del castillo y dormía en un ataúd, pero por sobre todas las cosas vieron como miraba a su amiga lleno de amor, y los vieron tan felices que no pudieron hacer más que alegrarse por su amiga y su antiguo profesor que tanto sufrimiento habían tenido en el pasado, después de pasar una tarde encantadora con su amiga se retiraron de la Hilandera, prometiendo volver pronto.

**3 meses después.**

Tres meses, tres maravillosos meses habían pasado desde que Hermione se mudo a Spinners End, tres meses de amor y felicidad, eso pensaba la Griffindor mientras tocaba su vientre, ya sentía una pequeña curva que poco a poco iba creciendo, la castaña había confirmado esa mañana que iban a ser padres, después de estar varios días vomitando, sintiéndose mal, y con un maremoto de emociones cambiantes decidió hacerse un test de embarazo que como esperaba dio positivo, una mescla de emociones crecieron en su interior, felicidad, duda, miedo, ansiedad, pero por sobre todas las cosas confusión de cómo se iba a sentir Severus, a pesar de saber que el también quería ser padre, sabía que era un hombre con muchos miedos y poca autoestima y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ante el miedo de ser padre, por eso en estos momentos estaba sentada en la silla del comedor esperando que Severus llegue de trabajar, ya que hacía dos meses había inaugurado un nuevo laboratorio en Hogsmade que por suerte era todo un éxito, no era de esperarse menos viniendo del mejor pocionista de todo Inglaterra.

**Amor llegue** – Se escuchó la sensual voz de Severus

Hermione como si tuviera un resorte se levantó de la silla y fue al encuentro de su hombre

**Severus te tengo que decir algo, estuve toda la tarde pensando como decírtelo de manera sueva pero creo que la mejor forma es sin anestesia** – suspiro – **Estoy embarazada.**

Snape abrió los ojos como platos y puso su mejor cara de malo, esas que utiliza para asustar a sus alumnos de primer año, suspiro y abrió la boca para hablar

**Hermione me estas jodiendo, tiene que ser una josa, COMO QUE UN HIJO, VOS TE PENSAS QUE YO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA ESTO, PARA SER PADRE, NO NO NO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO A MI! NONONONO!**

**SEVERUS BASTA CREI QUE QUERIA TENER UN HIJO CONMIGO, VOS ME LO DIJISTE Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A SER PADRES TE PONES ASI, VAS A SER UN PADRE MARAVILLOSO, PERO TENES QUE DEJAR DE SER UN BASTARDO EGOISTA Y POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS COBAR…. **

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Severus la beso como si la vida se fuera en ello, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar levanto a Hermione y si dejar de besarla la llevo hasta la mesa del comedor que era lo que más cerca tenia, después de apoyarla sobre la superficie con uno de sus brazos, tiro todo lo que había en la mesa y se dedicó a desnudar a Hermione

**Sabes porque me pongo a así** – Le decía mientras le arrancaba la remera de forma salvaje – **Porque no puedo entender que una mujer hermosa, inteligente y valiente como vos tenga en su vientre un hijo mío**

Hermione no podía hablar estaba paralizada, solo podía gemir ante el salvajismo del padre de su hijo

**Me pongo así** – Continuo Severus – **Porque a pesar de ser un cagon de primera ante lo más importante de mi vida, un cabron y un jodido bastardo, vos me alentas me alagas y por eso te amo mi amor, te amo, perdóname por reaccionar así.**

_A cada instante habrá un flor  
y en cada flor habrá un instante  
en que la vida se desnude  
ante esos ojos necios._

Hermione iba a contestar, pero no pudo emitir otro sonido que no sea el de un gemido, ya que Severus ya le había sacado (o más bien arrancado) toda la ropa, y en ese preciso instante estaba con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas de ella, lamiendo, chupando y penetrando con su lengua toda la cavidad como si fuese el más maravilloso manjar, la castaña no podía reaccionar solo gemir como loca, después de tener su orgasmo, sintió como Severus la penetraba suave pero profundo, generando una sensación maravillosa, ella solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, esos pozos profundos que en ese momento solo le demostraban lo mucho que la amaba a ella y a su pequeño retoño, al terminar sintió el mareo propio de la aparición, sintiendo segundos después el colchón bajo su espalda, y al futuro padre de su hijo saliendo de ella y acostándose a su lado, se acercó y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho

**Severus sabes que no vas a estar nunca más solo mi amor**

**Nunca más solo** – Repitió Severus suspirando y quedándose dormido seguido por una agotada castaña

_Cuando está acá, tendrás tu espacio,  
tu tiempo y algo por qué luchar  
al verte crecer y hacerte fuerte  
¿Quién más le puede temer?  
A esos ojos que no ven, corazones que no sienten  
si vos ya estás acá_


End file.
